Milagro de Navidad
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Los integrantes de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper se reunen para celebrar navidad. Sin embargo la fiesta se siente vacia a causa de la ausencia de un hiperactivo vocalista.


Son visperas de Navidad y los integrantes de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper se han reunido para celebrar.

Sin embargo la ausencia de una persona hace que el festejo se sienta triste y vacio.

Mientras que todos intentan sonreir un pelirosa es incapaz de soportar la perdida de esa persona.

-Propongo un brindis por nuestro querido hermano Ryuichi- dijo Touma levantando su copa -para que Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria-

Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece, si fuera mio Hiro no estaria enamorado de Ayaka y quedria con Suguru kesesese

Nota: creanme que me dolio demasiado matar a mi lindo Ryuichi T.T pero la historia me parecio hermosa, asi que denle una oportunidad. TwT

Milagro de navidad

La nieve caia cubriendo cada rincon de la ciudad de un bello manto blanquesino. Dos ojos violetas miraban tristes por la ventana. Al principio creia que el ambiente de la reunion seria pesado. Pues hace tiempo que no se encontraba con aquellas personas, no despues del incidente. Una chica de cabellos morados reia feliz sosteniendo un muerdago y acosando a un pequeño pelinegro que intentaba beber su zumo. Todos se veian tan felices, se preguntaba como era posible que pudieran sonreir con tal normalidad. A lado del arbol de navidad habia una pequeña mesa y sobre ella la fotografia de un chico de ojos azul intenso y cabello castaño. Este sonreia con alegria, la cara que siempre mostraba a las personas de su alrededor. El retrato tenia un pequeño liston negro en una esquina y varios inciensos frente el. De repente un chico rubio se acerco al retrato y coloco una copa de vino frente a el, para despues llamar la atencion de todos y levantar su copa.

-Propongo un brindis por nuestro querido hermano Ryuchi, para que Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria- todos sonrieron con tristeza y levantaron sus copas, todos excepto uno. El chico de los ojos violetas que nisiquiera eboso una sonrisa. Hiro noto el gesto del menor y se acerco a el rodeando sus hombros con una mano y sosteniendo la copa con la otra. -Deberias de estar alegre, al menos el ya no sufre de esa manera- Shuichi bajo la mirada, entendiendo a lo que se referia. Aun recordaba el rostro del muchacho dias antes de su muerte. Su rostro palido y amarillento, sus labios una vez sonrosados ahora de un rosa palido casi grisaceo, y aquellos ojos azul intenso, opacados y carentes de emociones. El chico siempre se esforzaba en sonreir apesar de ser presa de tan fuertes dolores. Era cierto, ya no sufria. Un rubio de mirada gelida y un pelinegro muy parecido a el entraron a la habitacion cargando varias pizzas. El pelinegro sonreia mientras las colocaba en el kotatsu que Touma habia preparado para la celebracion, mientras que el ojimiel le seguia, desviando de vez en cuando su mirada al pelirosa.

-Llegan tarde!- grito Noriko, mientras se sentaba en el kotatsu.

-Lo lamentamos, pero habia mucho trafico- se escuso el pelinegro mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y se dirigia a la fotografia -Buen provecho Sakuma-san- dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras colocaba la pizza frente al retrato.

El resto de los invitados tambien se sento en el kotatsu, mientras que Touma traia platos para colocar las rebanadas de pizza. Los miembros de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck. A excepcion de aquel cantante infantil el cual habia iluminado la vida de todos en muchos momentos. Hacia casi un año de que Sakuma Ryuchi habia contraido esa extraña enfermedad y tan solo 3 meses de su muerte. Desde el momento en el que chico habia enfermado Nittle Grasper anuncio su breve receso del mundo artistico, pero la noticia de la muerte del cantante hizo que el mundo se estremeciera. Los miembros de la banda se negaron a dar entrevistas y el futuro de la Nittle Grasper era incierto. El funeral fue privado, donde solo las personas mas allegadas al joven cantante asistieron y se nego la entrada a los medios de comunicacion. Tan solo un mes despues fue anunciada la total separacion de Nittle Grasper. Mientras que Bad Luck se tomo un receso por igual. Debido al choque emocional que la muerte de Ryuchi habia causado en el vocalista. Cada uno de los presentes pesaba la muerte del castaño, pues para cada uno de ellos ese chico fue mas que importante en sus vidas. Touma era quien habia organizado la reunion, despues de haber hablado con Yuki y enterarse del estado depresivo en el que Shuichi se habia encontrado, creia que de esa manera ayudaria al pelirosa en superar su momento de duelo. Todos sabian que Ryuchi siempre habia sido una de las personas mas importantes en la vida del ojivioleta, pues no solo habia sido su idolo, el habia sido una inspiracion, un verdadero amigo, y Shuichi fue el que mas se nego a aceptar su muerte. Los presentes reian mientras comian sus pizzas y tomaban vino. Shuichi se limitaba a contemplar su copa , todo esto le traia viejos recuerdos, recuerdos muy felices que a su vez le dirigian a momentos dolorosos. Lo unico que le distrajo fue notar una mano calida que se posaba sobre la suya. El escritor desviaba su mirada, pero apretaba con fuerza la mano del chico, cosa que hizo que Shuichi sonriera levemente. Pero las risas cesaron cuando el pelinegro de la familia Uesugi hizo un comentario.

-Todo seria mejor se Sakuma-san estuviera aqui- automaticamente todos bajaron la mirada, pero sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa triste.

-Cierto, la fiesta se siente un poco vacia sin su presencia- afirmo Noriko, que movia su copa con nerviosismo. Hiro y Suguru se quedaron en silencio, pues no habian sido tan apegados al chico pero era cierto que su presencia siempre causaba alegria y paz entre los presentes.

-En estos momentos estaria vestido de Santa o Kumagoro, haciendonos dormir temprano para colocar los regalos bajo el arbol- dijo Touma con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba al techo.

-Seria el primero en prohibirnos beber alcohol- exclamo K, el cual se habia encontrado extrañamente tranquilo toda la fiesta.

-¿Me pregunto que estara haciendo en estos momentos?- susurro Tatsuha y el silencio volvio a apoderarse de la habitacion. Pero solo fue interrumpido por los sollozos de un pelirrosa que ahora cubria su rostro con sus manos. Todos dirigieron su mirada al chico con preocupacion, mientras este era incapaz de hacer que las lagrimas dejaran de fluir por sus mejillas.

-Shuichi...- susurro Hiro, intentando buscar algun tipo de consuelo para su amigo, pero el escritor se le adelanto y abrazo con fuerza al pelirosa. Tatsuha bajo la mirada, intentando a su igual contener las lagrimas. Mientras que Noriko era presa del llanto y escondia su rostro tras sus manos, intentando que los presentes no notaran el maquillaje que comenzaba a mancharle las mejillas. Touma suspiro, presa de la misma tristeza que embargava a los presentes en ese momento. Se puso de pie y abrazo a Noriko y esta comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Las risas habian desaparecido por completo.

-Tranquilo...- susurraba Yuki, mientras abrazaba al pelirrosa, el llanto de Shuichi ceso y se separo del escritor.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo, sabiendo que el habia sido la causa de que la atmosfera de felicidad se desvaneciera por completo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Touma, acariciando los cabellos de Noriko -No ha sido tu culpa, todos nos encontramos en tu misma situacion, no tiene nada de malo derramar lagrimas por una persona que apreciamos demasiado- Suichi bajo la mirada.

-No deberian de llorar por el, Ryuchi odiara que en una fiesta tan importante todos lloraran en vez de sonreir- espeto K, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Cierto- apoyo Noriko mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo -Deberiamos sonreir, al menos por el- Tatsuha se quedo en silencio, mirando su copa de vino.

-¿Recuerdan la navidad pasada? Cuando Ryuchi casi salta de la azotea cuando todos nos negamos a usar juegos artificiales- dijo K con una ligera sonrisa.

-Al final hizo lo que quizo y termino incendiando el arbol- rio Touma con algo de tristeza.

-Y en el cumpleaños de Shuichi, en el que se escondio dentro del pastel sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en mitad de la fiesta salio gritando Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Hiro, recordando el rostro del vocalista castaño cubierto de pastel. La mayoria rio levemente, incluyendo a Shuichi.

-Tambien en el cumpleaños de Yuki, que llego montado en un avestruz- comento Tatsuha. Todos rieron recordando al chico vestido de Kumagoro golpeando el trasero del ave para que avanzara.

-Me pregunto de donde lo saco- dijo Suguru en un susurro.

-Y cuando Ryuchi porfin acepto tener una cita con Tatsuha- el pelinegro se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenado.

-Quien diria que su cita seria en el zoologico y puso mas atencion a los animales que al propio Tatsuha- bromeo con malicia Yuki, mientras daba un codazo a su hermano.

-De igual manera ¿quien te invito a ti y a Shuichi esa vez?- dijo enojado sin poder evitar ocultar su sonrojo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, de que no pudieras controlarte, violar a una estrella de rock es un delito grave hermano- dijo Yuki con falsa seriedad.

-Yo no le haria eso a Sakuma-san!- grito Tatsuha. Las risas reinaron en el lugar una vez mas, pero en ese momento hubo algo que los dejo helados a todos. El pequeño conejo rosa el cual habia estado en todo momento a lado de la fotografia de su dueño cayo al piso. Nadie supo como responder a eso, pero la ex-tecladista de Nittle Grasper se puso de pie y tomo el muñeco.

-¿Que pasa Kumagoro? ¿Tambien quieres unirte a la fiesta?- todos volvieron a sonreir y reanudaron sus charlas, mientras que la chica tomaba asiento colocando al muñeco en su regazo. La felicidad se hacia presente en el lugar, eh inclusive el pelirrosa ahora sonreia. Mientras que unos brindaban y hablaban de temas diversos, Tatsuha se puso de pie con su camara fotografica.

-Debemos tomar una foto del momento- dijo mientras coloca la camara sobre la mesa y ponia el temporizador. Todos se pusieron de pie y se colocaron en posicion para salir en la fotografia. El pelinegro acciono el boton y la cuenta regresiva inicio. Corrio a acomodarse en un lugar y sonrio para la camara. Todos siguieron su ejemplo, algunos sonriendo, otros haciendo caras graciosas. El flash les cego por unos momentos pero apesar de eso el pelirrosa corrio a tomar la camara. Sin embargo lo que miro en la pantalla hizo que su respiracion se detuviera y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dejo caer la camara al piso.

-Oye, ten mas cui...- reclamo Tatsuha levantando la camara pero no pudo concluir la frase al ver lo que habia dejado tan impactado al pelirosa -Sa-Sa-Sakuma-san...- todos se acercaron a la camara, para efectivamente, ver la silueta del castaño en la fotografia. Aunque fuera algo borrosa se podian notar sus grandes ojos azules llenos de vida y una pacifica sonrisa en su rostro. El silencio volvio a apoderarse de la habitacion, adornado por el rostro asustado de todos los presentes, pero lo que rompio ese silencio fue la voz del rubio de ojos verdes.

-Feliz Navidad- susurro Touma mirando la fotografia con una tierna sonrisa.


End file.
